


An Unexpected morning

by crazywolf828



Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pretty sure I was in the hospital hen I wrote this one..., This one is real old, im so bad at titles y'all what even, just cute that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: A small fic for the prompts,11. A Morning Kiss27. Accidentally Sleeping in
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663114
Kudos: 12





	An Unexpected morning

Maki grumbled at the loud noise that interrupted her sleep, and swung her arm over to hit the button and turn it off. Except, she didn’t hit the cold hard surface of her alarm clock, but instead something warm and soft. She opened her eyes just in time to see her arm get smacked away.

“What the hell Maki-chan!?!?” What? Who was in her bed? She sat forward, looking from her now slightly red arm to a seemingly furious raven haired girl. Nico-chan? Why was she in her bed? Her eyes wondered slightly lower, before practically bugging. And why was she naked?!

She scooted as far away from the glaring girl as she could without falling off the bed, she felt a draft and looked down. Why the hell was she naked too?! She grabbed one of her many pillows to cover herself, but not before seeing the hickey on her breast. Now it was all coming back to her.

Nico had wanted help on her homework, why she didn’t go to someone actually in her class and instead a first year was beyond her, so she had invited her over to work on her homework together. Maki’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as she continued to think, mouth forming an ‘o’ when she remembered that they had both ended up confessing. Her cheeks were burning as she looked back to the patiently waiting, yet still glaring, third year.

“I… Did we?” Maki attempted weakly, motioning between their naked bodies, almost letting the pillow fall.

“You’re telling me you don’t remember.” Nico said, eyes narrowing and venom dripping from her words as if daring her to say yes.

“No, no!” She said waving both hands in defense, pillow falling for a fraction of a second before she lifted it back up. “I, uh,” She was blushing so hard, Nico couldn’t tell where hair met face.

There was a sigh before Nico crawled over and placed her lips on the still babbling first years’. “Shut up.” She grumbled before biting Maki’s lip. “You think too much.” Maki inhaled deeply, as she was pushed down.

_Beep! Beep!_

Nico groaned before climbing off the redhead to go break the damn thing. “Fuck!” She threw the, luckily wireless clock on the bed, “We gotta get ready Maki-chan!” She shouted at a very confused Maki.

Why was she in such a hurry now of all times? She glanced at the clock. Oh, that was why. She threw the pillow back onto the bed before following Nico in pursuit of their discarded clothes. They only had ten minutes to get to school.

* * *

That whole day they wondered why they were getting strange looks, that is until Nozomi told them with a snicker, that they were wearing each others ribbons.


End file.
